kenny_the_sharkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Electric Skrill
Thank you so much Kyurem147 (talk) 23:30, May 30, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome. Work hard and I will promote you to Burecrat, and then Chat Moderater! I never knew you wer a KTS fan! Electric Skrill (talk) 00:04, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi, it's me, tylerfish. I've been really working my butt off ensuring this wiki meets my standards. So, please, no more cyberbullying. I apoligise for my bad edits, and you can rest assured that it will not happen again. Oops. Sorry. I forgot to sign my last message. Tylerfishfingersthegreatandnoble232 (talk) 16:36, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't "Cyber Bullying" you. I don't believe in bullying. I was just telling you to take this wiki a it more serious ;). How do you say goodbye' in idiot?' 00:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Once again, I apoligise for my bad word choice. I shall try something different next time. There's a logical explanation for it. At the time of my sending my previous message, my school was having a big anti-cyberbullying campaign. So, apology accepted?Tylerfishfingersthegreatandnoble232 (talk) 03:22, November 9, 2013 (UTC) It's me again. I wanted to congratulate you on adding this wiki's first video. Keep it up! All this talk about "How do you say goodbye IN IDIOT" really makes no sense at all. Face it- if it wasn't for me, this wiki would probably be dead by now. Also, have you been wondering why I ever bothered to hang around this wiki? Did you know that there's literally only one reason I watch Kenny The Shark? Would you like to know? P.S. I apoligse if you already know any of this. I created this message in case you didn't. Dang it, I forgot to sign AGAIN! Tylerfishfingersthegreatandnoble232 (talk) 16:46, November 10, 2013 (UTC) That "Cyber Bullying" message was my customized signature. I use it for all wikis. I got it from Black Ops when Nikolai says "How do you say thank you in idiot" XD. Thank you for helping the wiki BTW. Have a nice day(or night?) How do you say goodbye' in idiot?' 08:28, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry that I misunderstood your signature as an insult. That mistake shall not repeat itself. On an unrelated note, if you want to see my blog, click here. Tylerfishfingersthegreatandnoble232 (talk) 15:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Blog is cool :). make your own custom sig!. Also, do you like the new colors and favicon? How do you say goodbye' in idiot?' 16:37, November 14, 2013 (UTC) The new colors were a bit of a surprise, but now I like them. Also, I suggest that you sign your messages differently to aviod future misunderstandings. Just sayin'. Oh, and to fully enjoy my blog, I advise starting at the very first post and working your way upwards. Tylerfishfingersthegreatandnoble232 (talk) 00:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorta busy with other wikis and stuff. And It's been a while since I saw KTS. Stupid Hub........How do you say goodbye' in idiot?''' 01:13, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Not to worry. Multiple full episodes can be found on www.hubworld.com. Not only that, but that "Bye-Bye Bully" clip you found was just one of several scattered all over Youtube. Next time you go to the search function, look up "TheSharkCameBack". That's where I saw my first few new episodes in months. I'd previously viewed all three volumes of the DVD collection, courtesy of my local library. I heard they released entire seasons..... in Austrailia. Curses! Until next time, this is tylerfish, signing off. Tylerfishfingersthegreatandnoble232 (talk) 04:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC) About "TheSharkCameBack". While on my way to Disneyland, I suddenly realized that channel was where you got a lot of information for this wiki. So, don't even bother. As for the Hub's official site, you may browse as you please. Tylerfishfingersthegreatandnoble232 (talk) 22:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Actually, TheSharkCameBack wasn't just where you got a lot of info. It's where more or less all of it came from. Aside from copying off the Wikipedia article. I'm fairly certain that before I came on this wiki, you had no idea that the three DVD volumes ever existed. Also, to whoever created the pages "Dan The Hammerhead" and "Itzamna": You do not write that those characters appeared in "one episode". You've gotta be more specific and write which episode that was. Hub's Kenny the Shark Hi, sorry to be a bother, not even sure if you're still active, but do you know where the screenshots from Hub's Kenny The Shark came from? Was it a pilot episode? I've been a bit interested in trying to find that and would appreciate if you could help. --SpongeyWun (talk) 04:19, October 4, 2018 (UTC)